


Moscow Mayhem

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I am back bitches, Light-Hearted, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, ignore all my tags, its piss ya'll, omo, pee accident, salty lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri found themselves in a bad part of Moscow, and Viktor...Okay.It's fucking piss.It's always piss, my friends.





	Moscow Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Apples for looking this over for me <3

If Viktor was getting nervous, Yuuri knew that it must be bad. Viktor never got nervous- not when Yuuri was skating his programs, and not when he was skating his own. Not when they flew across the world, and not when he was bombarded by the press. If Viktor was getting nervous, Yuuri knew that it must be bad.

Tightening his grip on Viktor’s shaking hand, Yuuri watched how Viktor’s usually sauve and fluid movements had become stiff and uncontrolled. Anxiety pooled in his gut as Viktor’s hips shifted, feet shuffling in place as he stopped at the street corner, glancing in both directions with a shaky sigh.

“V-Viktor?”

He was distracted, too. He took no notice to Yuuri’s voice, raising one foot and then the other as his teeth sank into his lip hard enough that Yuuri feared he may see blood dripping down his fiance’s chin in a moment. Yuuri tugged at his hand, trying once more with a quiet huff.

“ _Viktor_.”

Finally, Viktor’s eyes darted from up the street to meet Yuuri’s, his furrowed brow loosening in a feigned attempt at looking calm. “Darling, I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly, leading Yuuri across the street while simultaneously trying to steer them in the opposite direction of a very seedy-looking group of young men. “It’s getting dark, and… I don’t know this area of Moscow very well.”

 _Well, that much was obvious_. They had been to all the sights in Moscow today- and somehow, after eating a late lunch, they had managed to end up in the seediest-looking neighborhood Yuuri had seen since being in Detroit. Viktor had been calm at first, but growing progressively quieter and more antsy as they trekked through the city blocks hand in hand, their grip tightening more with each wrong turn they took.

Yuuri frowned as Viktor shuddered, halting to a stop momentarily and glancing around once more as in the middle of the next block. “Viktor, are we… lost?”

Viktor shook his head vigorously, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. “No, love… I just… am not the _most_ familiar… with this area.”

Yuuri didn’t miss that Viktor’s anxious movements hadn’t ceased since they stopped walking- in fact, they had grown more apparent. The shifting of his hips was constant, his feet moving off the concrete below in an alternating pattern. He looked almost as if he-

So _that_ was it, then.

“Viktor,” Yuuri lowered his voice even more, thumbing at Viktor’s hand in his. “Do you need the bathroom?”

Yuuri had seen Viktor blush many times- when he said something sultry in public, when he announced their _official_ engagement to Yuuri’s family, when Yuri made a joke about their sex life in front of Yakov. But not once had Yuuri seen Viktor blush with an expression of such horror. His hand darted into his coat pocket as the pink hue spread from his cheeks all the way up to his ears, nodding his head sullenly.

Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly, instead squeezing Viktor’s hand. “Well, why don’t we look for a store or somewhere that might have a public re-”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor began pulling Yuuri down the street once more, his hand planted in his pocket as he was no longer at liberty to hide his dilemma. “Do you _see_ the type of neighborhood we are in right now? It isn’t even safe to be traipsing about on the streets as we are, much less going into shops and-”

Yuuri sighed, his brain pulling him in opposing directions. Of course, Yuuri was far from the last person to be swimming with anxiety about their current situation. But, Viktor looked really bad off, and of course he didn’t want his fiance to be uncomfortable any longer than necessary. 

Yuuri cast a sideways glance as another objectionable individual passed by them on the sidewalk, causing him to subconsciously hug himself closer to Viktor’s frame. Maybe Viktor was right, they should get out of this area before trying to find a restroom. Surely, Viktor would tell him if it was _that_ dire…

“Okay, you’re right, we… should get out of this area as soon as possible.” The other side of his brain fighting for dominance again, he added quietly, “you’ll be alright?”

Viktor nodded, pulling Yuuri along at a brisk pace. So brisk, in fact, that he nearly tripped over his own two feet trying to keep up. He didn’t dare ask Viktor to slow down, so he carried along in a half-jog and tried not to think about how much darker the sky seemed to be getting.

“I think…” Viktor finally paused at a street sign that Yuuri couldn’t read, studying it carefully as he danced from foot to foot. “I think we’re going the right way.” With a quiet whine, Viktor bent at the waist briefly before mumbling, “at least I hope so…”

Yuuri watched intently as Viktor’s hand contracted in his coat pocket, blushing as the realization that Viktor was pinching himself shut washed over him. Viktor’s own pace was slowing down, now, and Yuuri furrowed his brow. The older man had to stop a few times on each block to cross his legs or raise one leg and then the other to his chest, eyes darting around as he tried to see if anyone was watching his very obvious pee dance.

“Viktor…” Yuuri stopped himself midway from asking if Viktor was going to be alright- it was obvious that he _wasn’t_ alright. “Viktor, we’re almost there, right?” He tried instead, trying to keep his tone encouraging. “Not much longer.”

Viktor nodded, grunting softly. “I have to go so bad,” he whispered, bouncing on his heels before directing them to move once more.

Never had Yuuri seen Viktor look so disheveled and decomposed, clearly close to his breaking point. Yuuri sighed with allievation as he began to recognize their surroundings. “Look, there are some shops around here and…” His voice trailed off as they grew closer, revealing that the windows were dark, the shops they had visited earlier now closed down for the evening. “They’re closed,” he whispered, nearly inaudible. He tried again, desperate to reassure Viktor, “we can look for a public restroom near the tourist spots or-”

“Hotel,” Viktor croaked, coming to another sudden stop. This time, his hand shot from his pocket to grip the crotch of his pants directly, a breathy gasp filling Yuuri’s ears before Viktor could continue. “Please, let’s just get to the hotel.”

Yuuri didn’t dare ask if he would make it that far. He simply nodded, tugging at Viktor’s hand to get him moving again. “I think we’re close,” he murmured.

Yuuri wanted to cry out with joy when the hotel’s brightly lit sign came into view. Instead, he tugged at Viktor’s arm harshly, realizing that his fiance had come to another halt. “Vitya, look, there’s the hotel. Just a little bit lo-”

“Y-Yuuri-”

Yuuri heard it before he saw it, the street growing dark enough that the splattering hit his ears before he noticed the dark patch spreading behind Viktor’s white-knuckled grip on his crotch. His other hand trembled in Yuuri’s as he emitted the most pitiful whine Yuuri had ever heard, the sporadic splashes of liquid transforming into a deafening hiss and a waterfall spreading onto the sidewalk below.

“Oh, Vitya…”

Yuuri adjusted himself to stand in front of Viktor, ignoring it as the puddle spread around his sneakers. His free hand rubbed Viktor’s back as Viktor, still hunched over, let out another distressed sound. Finally, his hand fell from his crotch. By then, the puddle was spreading slower, and it seemed that most of the contents of his bladder had already emptied.

“Vitya, love,” Yuuri soothed, lifting his fiance’s head and guiding it to his shoulder. “You’re okay, you’re alright.”

Viktor nodded against Yuuri’s shoulder, laughing bitterly. “I thought… I didn’t think that I would piss myself like a child.”

Yuuri shook his head, turning to press a kiss to Viktor’s head. “It’s alright, love. We can go get you cleaned up and I won’t ever mention it again.”

Viktor nodded again, pulling away from Yuuri’s shoulder. “I don’t want anyone to see me in this state,” he whispered shakily.

Thinking quickly, Yuuri tugged at Viktor’s coat and advised, “wrap this around your waist. And… your pants are dark.” _So helpful, Yuuri_.

When they reached the hotel lobby, Yuuri guided Viktor to walk behind him, trying to hide him from any prying eyes on the path from the front doors to the elevators. It was as the elevator doors shut them inside that Yuuri noticed Viktor shifting again, his movements similar to those when he first realized his fiance was uncomfortable before.

“Viktor?”

Another blushed crawled up his ears, his eyes refusing to meet Yuuri’s as the elevator crawled up to their floor. “I… didn’t… finish,” he whispered hoarsely.

It took Yuuri a few moments, but his eyes finally widened with realization as the elevator opened up to their floor. “Oh,” he replied stupidly. “Let’s… hurry to the room, then.”

Viktor stayed close to Yuuri as he fiddled with the keycard, hurrying to get the door open so Viktor could finish relieving himself. The door was finally opened, and Viktor dashed into the bathroom without shutting the door behind him. Yuuri tried not to listen as he gathered fresh clothes from their suitcase for Viktor, but it was hard not to in the close quarters.

An obscene amount of piss thundered into the toilet, and Yuuri was sure that his face was just as scarlet as it felt. He didn’t miss the soft moan that Viktor expelled at his relief, either. _How was he still holding that much in him?_ The puddle on the sidewalk had been huge. Yuuri forced himself to stay around the corner until he heard the toilet flush and the shower start up, finally peeking around the corner in time to see Viktor stripping off his soaked garments.

He paused when Yuuri entered the room, setting the clothes on the counter. “You’ll feel better after a hot shower,” he promised, rubbing Viktor’s bare back.

Viktor sighed, nodding. “Thank you for bringing me… clothes. I’m not sure what I should do with these,” Viktor muttered, gesturing at the sodden pile on the floor. “I think I’ll just throw them out.”

Yuuri frowned, leaning in and kissing Viktor’s cheek. “Whatever you feel is best, Vitya. I’m sure the hotel has a laundry, or there is a laundromat around somewhere.”

Viktor shook his head. “I think I’ll throw them out, or every time I wear them I’ll remember pissing myself in them.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Viktor,” Yuuri chided, ushering Viktor into the shower.

Viktor didn’t speak until the plastic curtain separated them, keeping him from view. “Yuuri?”

“Mm?”

“On the bright side, at least we didn’t get jumped.”


End file.
